


Can't Sleep

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluffy Angst, Married Life, Nightmares, Tickling, angsty fluff, insomia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Like most nights, Ginny and Luna can’t sleep.





	Can't Sleep

Ginny can’t sleep. Ever since the war ended, it’s not unusual. Some nights it’s her, other nights, Luna. She keeps seeing things she should have never had to see: Harry’s skinny body, lifeless in Hagrid’s arms. Her own brother, face frozen in the smile she had known so well. A place she considered a second home turned into a war zone.

Surely, it’s enough to keep anyone up at night.

She walks into the kitchen, leaning her elbows on the counter and putting her face in her hands with a sigh. She’s wrapped up in her own head, so much so that she doesn’t hear footsteps behind her.

“Can’t sleep?” a gentle, familiar voice questions.

Ginny starts at first, hand instinctively grabbing for her wand, forgetting that she had left it in the bedroom. When she sees Luna’s face, her muscles relax, her face softens, taking a deep breath. Jumpiness is a side effect she hates the most, feeling vulnerable in her own home. She couldn’t be afraid of Luna if she tried, but sometimes her imagination got the better of her.

“Yeah,” she says, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Me too,” Luna replies, a small, humorless smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

They work silently, already knowing the routine. A joint effort in making themselves two mugs of tea follows, hoping to soothe their minds and help close their eyes. They sit at the kitchen table, nursing the warm drinks between their palms, the dim kitchen light illuminating their faces.

“Do you think this ever goes away?” Ginny asks suddenly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I’d like to think so,” Luna replies after a moment of thought. “But I don’t want to make any false promises.”

Ginny hums in agreement.

They finish their tea in silence, placing their mugs in the sink, and head back to bed, Ginny easily slotting right into Luna’s arms where she’s fallen asleep every night for the past year, the place she feels the safest.

“Your breath tickles,” she mumbles sleepily, scrunching her shoulders up a bit.

Luna hums softly and blows a deliberate stream of air behind her ear, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Ginny lets out a breathless giggle, squirming slightly. “Not now,” she says softly, holding back a yawn. “I’m too tired. Maybe in the morning.”

“Of course, love.”

When the sun rises, more laughter fills their bedroom until all the bad shit no longer fits, so it’s just them and their love, their happiness, and nothing else.

Just like how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
